


but i'm singing like a bird, 'bout it now.

by currahees



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: mickey and ian waking up the morning after their wedding.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	but i'm singing like a bird, 'bout it now.

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute morning after fluff without t*rry ruining everything!  
> title taking from 'shrike' by hozier.

Ian slowly blinks his eyes open, momentarily forgetting where he was. The bedroom he was in wasn’t his room at home and the bed he was lying in certainly wasn’t the tiny double he was used to sleeping in. There’s someone sleeping on top of him, their head on his chest with Ian’s arms around them. Then he remembers.

Looking at his sleeping husband, he has to take a second to calm himself down at the thought that Mickey was finally his _husband._ Mickey always looked more at peace awake than asleep, the scowl that was usually sketched into his face was gone and replaced with a softer expression. Ian casts his gaze to the poorly executed tattoo across his lover's chest. His name, albeit misspelt, written across Mickey’s heart forever. He didn’t need a tattoo to know that Mickey loved him, God Mickey reminded him every day how much he loved him.

Almost as if he knew Ian was thinking about him Mickey stirs in his sleep, before waking up slowly. Ian’s unable to keep the grin off his face.

“Morning, Mr Gallagher,” he whispers, his heart swelling at the ability to call Mickey that.

Mickey turned and smiled at him, the smile that he saves specifically for Ian. The one that Ian’s pretty sure no one else has ever seen. His smile. “Morning, Mr Gallagher,” he replies, turning so he was fully facing him. He outstretches his hand and caresses Ian’s cheek, his movements slow and deliberate.

Ian takes this time to admire his husband in the soft morning light. Mickey’s hair is slightly ruffled from last nights activities, although Ian’s not surprised. They only actually fell asleep sometime after 2am. There’s a slight blush across his cheeks, highlighting the very small dusting of freckles he has. His eyelashes cast a shadow across the rest of his face, his lips parted as he moved forward to be closer to Ian. They were already laying on top of each other, but that wasn’t enough.

Ian slides his leg through Mickey’s, their skin alight as they moved under the soft blanket. The blanket had fallen down through the night, pooling at their waists. Ian didn’t need the blanket, Mickey provided him with all the warmth he could ever need.

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Mickey asks, his hand stilled as he frowned slightly at Ian’s face. Ian hadn’t realised but getting caught up in his own thoughts had apparently translated onto his face.

He sighs, nuzzling his nose against Mickey’s before answering. “I can’t believe we’re here,” he mumbles.

“Well, it was only a half an hour drive from your house-,” Mickey smirks, stopping himself from making a joke when he realises Ian was being serious.

Ian gives him a small smile, “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I didn’t think we’d end up here. Alive and happy and _married_ ,” he puts emphasises on the last word.

Mickey’s mouth turns up at the corner, hooking a leg around Ian’s calf and pulling him impossibly closer under the covers. “I dreamed about this. You’ve always been it for me, Gallagher. Since day one, don’t need nothin’ or nobody else.” He looks at Ian the same way he did yesterday before they kissed and Ian swears to himself that he’ll never love anyone more than Mickey in this moment.

“I love you,” he whispers, hoping that those three words were enough to communicate every emotion he wanted to convey. He felt as if he was going to burst with love and admiration.

“I know. I love you too,” Mickey softly kisses him. Neither of them makes any attempt to pull away or move, they had nowhere to be and were in no rush to leave their bed. Right now all Ian wanted to do was kiss his husband over and over again until there was no breath left in his body.


End file.
